


Reylo Oneshot.2; Aftermath

by DarthGoldShurtugal



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi, star wars the last jedi
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Sexy Times, Smut, throne room smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthGoldShurtugal/pseuds/DarthGoldShurtugal
Summary: Throne Room smut following the lightsaber breakage.Basically what would have happened had they woke up at the same time rather than Rey first.





	Reylo Oneshot.2; Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt; "can someone create a fanfic of Ben walking up to Rey after the lightsaber split in half? Can be smut"  
>  ⁃ ok so I sorta wrote it more as what I saw would happen in canon if they were both still there, so it's quite angsty...

Kylo Ren woke, head pounding. He scrambled to his feet, whirling to where he'd last seen Rey.  
Before she'd betrayed him.

She lay on the floor, even as he watched she stirred, shaking her head and standing slowly, swaying as if she was off balance. 

Then she saw him, and stood stock still. An unreadable expression crossed her face, parts anger, parts confusion, parts sadness and something he couldn't place.

"Why" Kylo said, allowing the harsh edge of anger into his tone. With her, he was rarely angry. Patient, calm, and she knew it. Which is why his anger now seemed to bite like a snake.

"You wanted to kill me, again"  
He added, voice softer again, but now... scared? Sorrowful? Weary too, Whatever the emotion was he spoke with, it was strong and raging through him with such a strength she could feel it radiating through their bond.

"Why do you care. Snoke used me. YOU used me, Kylo..." Rey replied sharply, staring at the shattered lightsaber on the ground with a bitter look on her face.

"He used me too!" Ren growled, then barked a laugh at her insult, lips twisted into a sneer.  
"Kylo now, then. Now that you've decided I'm unworthy of the man you saw "Ben" to be..." he took a step towards her, a whirlwind in his eyes. Rey raised her chin in defiance at his anger, holding her ground.

"Don't you, ever, try to tell me what we felt was purely his doing." He hissed, gesturing to the corpse of Snoke, advancing on her, kicking the broken lightsaber out the way as he reached it, petulant anger showing in the small act of violence.  
"I NEVER used you, Rey." He stared into her eyes with such an intensity that she felt as if he could set her alight just with a look. But she still held firm.

"I would never, could never do that..." he stopped, just a foot away from her. She stayed silent, listening.  
"What I felt for you is REAL!" His voice had softened, but with the last word he yelled it, face contorted with rage. But it wasn't directed at her, she realised, surprised to find she was now unafraid of his temper.

"What you felt for me?" Rey asked, beginning to piece together the truth. Most glaringly- clearly Snoke lied. Their force bond was theirs alone.  
Ren didn't reply, just looked at her, anger beginning to melt away. She felt the anger in his heart burning as strong as ever, but as always, he just couldn't be like that with HER.

She calmed him. Soothed him.  
And she was the only one in the galaxy that did.   
Rey gasped as she finally realised WHY he now felt so betrayed by her.  
And Ren looked down, knowing she knew, unable to meet her gaze. He started to speak, unable to keep the words inside.

"I was foolish to think you'd feel the same. There's too much at stake, too much going on, and you said it yourself, I'm a mons-"  
Rey broke off Ren's tumble of speech with something that surprised herself immensely, but him more.   
She kissed him.

Ren groaned in his throat, but didn't even attempt to resist, kissing her back with everything he had. He felt her hands on his back, and he ran his over hers, parting their mouths so they could taste each other on their tongues. 

Fire surged through him, the anger he'd felt seconds ago melting away into something much more potent. He ran a gloved hand down her side, then dragged her thigh up against the side of his, snaking the other hand under her to pick her up. She threaded her legs around his waist, neither pulling away from their kiss, and he held her there, staggering backwards slightly with the change in balance but managing to remain on his feet. 

That was until she broke off the kiss, gave him the most wicked smirk she'd ever seen her do [and lusting thoughts of her on the dark side ran rampant through his mind] before she gripped his shoulders tightly and rocked her hips against his.

Ren gasped, shuddering, biting down on his lip to stop himself moaning aloud.   
"Fuck, Rey!" He growled, fixing his darkened gaze on her.  
"We'll get to that..." she purred, then did it again, sharper this time, causing Ren to sink to his knees. 

Their hearts raced in tandem, and when Rey shoved his shoulder he didn't resist then either, letting her push him onto his back, groaning when she ground her hips against him again.

Rey could feel him hardening beneath her, the thought making her belly flutter.  
She swiftly unclipped the belt across his waist, then found the fastening of his pleated armour and unzipped it, taking her time to bare his chest, the black bandage on his torso and the fastening of his trousers.

His chest heaved, slick with sweat and blood from the fight. As she tugged the material free from his shoulders, she took time to trace the scar she gave him. It had healed well, all things considered, but she had definitely left her mark. She felt strangely more confident than she should have, more lost in him than rational.

He slipped his hands from the sleeves, then ran his eyes over her.  
"Well now this is unfair." Ren raised his eyebrow, leaning up and clicking his finger. Rey's undershirt and shirts were thrown across the room, so she was only dressed in her leather belt, her armguards, and the grey black gauze, which fell in such a way as to cover her modesty but show off her body to him. 

"Much better" he smirked, then ran his eyes over her, admiring the view. He tried to play it off cooly, but his heart was beating so fast he felt like he might throw up, her beauty rendering him speechless.   
He ran gloved hands over the smooth skin of her back, and she grabbed an arm, pulling his hand in front of her before fixing her gaze on the leather glove, tugging it off with her teeth.

"No more hiding" she whispered, placing much more emphasis on the act than first appearances. But he knew instantly what she meant. Their force bond was burning stronger than ever, hardly needing to speak their thoughts anymore, knowing each and every part of the others mind. She knew all the barriers he had built inside.

And when they kissed this time, she felt them beginning to break, letting her through. They wasted no more time batting words back and forth, nor winding each other up, unable to stay apart any longer. 

They breathed swiftly, and Ren met her gaze, waiting for her to nod before continuing. She touched her forehead to his, and they groaned as he slowly entered her, her gasping at the unfamiliar feel of him inside her, him sighing at the feel of her around him, before they began to move with each other. They drew in ragged breaths before kissing again, needing to be as together as they possibly could. 

Ren lowered Rey onto her back, making sure there was no debris beneath her as he took control  
of their rhythm, quickening the pace, both losing themselves in the sensations, in their bond, high on lust and fire.

Behind them, metal grated before the smooth *shink* of the elevator doors sounded.  
General Hux coughed loudly after stepping out into the throne room, before addressing what he saw.  
"If you've QUITE done sleeping with the enemy... the Resistance is vulnerable, where is the Supreme-  
What in seven hells happened to Snoke?!"   
\-----


End file.
